The Journal of Dick Grayson
by Shadow Avenger
Summary: Ever wonder what was on the mind of Batman's newest sidekick?


Hey readers. I'll be honest, I wasn't a big fan of 'The Batman'. I grew up on B:TAS and while I tried to get into TB, just couldn't. Until Season 4. I must say, pretty darn good. Anyway, I think what's made it work is the introduction of Robin. Maybe, maybe not, that's just how I think it is. Anyway, I always thought what it would be like to be a kid and a superhero so I typed this up about an hour ago. Don't know if I'll continue it-I'll see how you guys like it.

* * *

The Journal of Dick Grayson

October 2nd 2006

I don't know why I'm doing this. Let's see, it's night-time, I don't have school tomorrow and there's about five hundred channels on the TV downstairs that are waiting for my eyes to watch. But instead I'm here in my new bedroom, in my new house, trying to get accustomed to a new life.

Maybe I should back up a bit.

The death of my parents is still kinda fresh in my head. I don't even know why I refer to it as a 'death'. They were murdered. Not just that-they were murdered right in front of me. Not just me but hundreds of spectators. I play that scene in my head almost everyday in my own private moments and I just think to myself, 'Could I have saved them? Shouldn't we have done a last safety check before going out?' My dad was such a cool guy and my mom…I miss her touch on my forehead when she thought I was sleeping. Sometimes I'll dream that the whole thing never took place and that we're back at the circus practicing our routine and I'll wake up, hoping to hear them making breakfast. Which is one of the reasons why I'm up here writing instead of watching Brothel of Blood Part IV on TV.

Bruce has suggested that I keep a journal on my computer as an…I think the word he used was 'outlet', for my emotions. I confessed to him about the dreams I'd been having and he sympathized. He said that it's good to remember them but not to be consumed by the past and forget the future.

That sounds like him. I have to admit, at first I was a bit freaked by coming to live with him and Alfred in this place. I don't know why but it reminded me of a short story my dad used to read to me, The Tell Tale Heart. I'd never tell Bruce that I thought he and Alfred were capable of murder. Though after I discovered the big secret, I assumed he was capable of anything-but Batman doesn't kill.

Bruce suggested that since I'm going to be living with him on a permanent status now, that I should start attending school. That made me cringe. I'd done pre-school but since then everything I learnt was from home schooling thanks to my parents. However, Bruce said that he didn't want my childhood to be consumed by revenge like his was. I guess that means he didn't spend a lot of time making friends when he was younger. I tried pleading for home schooling but he didn't budge. I'm glad he's sending me to a normal school and not some uppity private school where I have a locker next to Donald Trump's kid. I have to admit the conversations with those kids would be pretty weird. An example:

Me: Hey, Reginald, what'd you do on the weekend.

R: Me? I accompanied my father to Hawaii to oversee the construction of his new skyscraper and then I played polo with Queen Elizabeth. And what did you do, Richard?

Me: Oh, I just stopped a few robbers, captured an attempted rapist and trained with the world's greatest detective. Nothing big.

To be fair, I don't think snobby rich kids talk like that, I'm just guessing.

Speaking of my…after school job, I have to say that training has been killer. Had I not been born under a safety net, I probably would have been dead after the first five minutes of training. Weightlifting, sprints, balancing acts while a hundred feet up (no problem) and to top it off, I fight this huge robot and have to hit certain areas on it's body to deactivate it. While I thought that I'd be training non-stop, Bruce actually allows me to…be a kid. Like I said earlier, I wasn't sure what to expect when I moved in and while it's cool to have some space to yourself-not to dis my old trailer-that means that a lot of people focus on you. Bruce took me to a baseball game two days ago and there had to be two or three paparazzi snapping photos of us as we're leaving. One of them actually asked me if I hoped Zucco got the death penalty. I dug my nails into my jeans as we walked by and Bruce commended me on ignoring them saying, "The price you pay for becoming Bruce Wayne's foster son". I'd never tell him this, but there are times, late at night when I'm still awake where I wish I could drop Zucco and watch him fall into some bottomless pit. Could I ever go through with it? No. The last thing my parents would want is for me to lower myself to his standards.

Well, I think I've written about enough and my hands are getting sore so I'm going to finish up here and watch Brothel of Blood Part IV.

Later


End file.
